Nico's Music
by hadesgirl015
Summary: After a heated argument with her step-son, Nico di' Angelo, Persephone starts to notice his blaring music. After listening in on it, will she start to see him in a new light, possibly start to see things his way? All of this is from Persephone's POV. Enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, or Simple Plan. All the songs are by Simple Plan and I suggest you listen to the music also
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson although if I did I wouldn't spend forever for the next installment. **

Nico's Music

Prolog:

My step-son Nico di' Angelo is perhaps the most annoying demigod ever. We had just finished supper and he had the nerve to ask his father about his mother, right in front of me. If it isn't enough that I have to put up with him, then he has to bring up the woman my husband cheated in me with, TWICE!

"Nico, I told you several times I can't tell you about her." Hades said.

"But father, I know next to nothing." Nico protested.

"Which is more than enough half-blood" I said.

Nico gave me a death glare, which was next to nothing compared to his father's.

"I wasn't asking you." Nico said.

"You should be grateful I haven't killed you yet!" I said.

"Persephone!" Hades said.

"I don't want to hear this. May I leave father?" Nico asked.

"I think it would be for the best." Hades said.

Nico got up and headed towards his room. Why does he stay here. He has a cabin at that demigod camp.

It was a few hours later as I was walking towards my room that I heard Nico's music blaring.

"Insolent half-blood." I said and was about to tell him to turn it off when a sudden interest came into my mind… what was he listening too?


	2. Chapter 1 Shut Up

Chapter 1: Shut Up

I stood outside Nico's room and heard what he was listening to. It sounded like rock music.

_There you go, you're always so right. It's all a big show, it's all about you._

_ You think you know what everyone needs. You always take time to criticize me._

Is this suppose to be about me, why I should… I put off the thought to continue to listen.

_It seems like everyday I make mistakes I just can't get it right It's like I'm the one you love to hate. But not today_

Is there a point he is trying to make?

_So shut up, shut up, shut up. Don't want to hear it. Get out, get out, get out. Get out of my way._

_Step up, step up, step up. You'll never stop me. Nothing you say today is gonna bring me down._

Is he really trying to anger me?

_There you go, you never ask why. It's all a big lie whatever you do. You think you're special. But I know and I know and I know and we know that you're not._

_You're always there to point out my mistakes. And shove them in my face. It's like I'm the one you love to hate. _

I do, do that don't I?

_ But not today._

_So shut up, shut up, shut up. Don't want to hear me Get out, get out, get out Get out of my way._

_Step up, step up, step up. You'll never stop me. Nothing you say today Is gonna bring me down._

_Shut up, shut up, shut up. Is gonna bring me down. Shut up, shut up, shut up. You'll never bring me down._

Maybe I should lay off him a bit.

_Don't tell me who I should be, (Don't tell me who I should be.) And don't try to tell me what's right for me. And don't tell me what I should do I don't want to waste my time I'll watch you fade away._

Does he really feel this way?

_So shut up, shut up, shut up. Don't wanna hear it. Get out, get out, get out. Get out of my way._

_Step up, step up, step up. You'll never stop me. Nothing you say today. Is gonna bring me down._

_Shut up, shut up, shut up. Don't wanna hear it. Get out, get out, get out. Get out of my way._

_Step up, step up, step up. You'll never stop me. Nothing you say Is gonna bring me down._

_Bring me down. (Shut up, shut up, shut up.)Won't bring me down. Bring me down. (Shut up, shut up, shut up.)Won't bring me down. (Shut up, shut up, shut up.)_

I stood there in silence taking it in. Nico must really feel this way. Maybe this is what he does, listen to the song he is really feeling right before bed. I decided that I would listen try to figure some things out. Maybe, if I understand him better, we won't get in many fights. I left and headed towards my room.

**I don't own Percy Jackson or Simple Plan.**


	3. Chapter 2 Welcome to My Life

Chapter 2: Welcome to my Life

I was sitting in the throne room and Nico ran in crying.

"Nico what is wrong?" Hades asked.

I just held my tongue, seeing how this would play out.

"Bianca, she chose rebirth." Nico said with trouble. We seemed distraught.

"Oh." Hades said.

"I'll never see her again." Nico said. And cried harder.

"This is worth crying over because?" Hades asked.

That was cold. I thought. I mean I hate the kid, but his only sister who died about two years ago just left him again. At least if stayed in Elysium he could visit her. Even I was feeling sympathy for him.

He looked at Hades, like he couldn't believe he said that, then he ran towards his room. After a few minutes I followed, and once I reached his room, I was about to go in, when I heard music again.

_ Do you ever feel like breaking down? _

_ Do you ever feel out of place? _

_ Like somehow you just don't belong _

_ And no one understands you?_

That is why he is here, he feels out of place at camp.

_Do you ever wanna runaway? _

_ Do you lock yourself in your room? _

_ With the radio on turned up so loud _

_ So no one hears you screaming _

Is that what he is doing now?

_ No you don't know what it's like _

_ When nothing feels all right _

_ You don't know what it's like _

_ To be like me _

_ To be hurt _

_ To feel lost _

_ To be left out in the dark _

_ To be kicked_

_ When you're down _

_ To feel like you've been pushed around_

_ To be on the edge of breaking down _

_ And no one's there to save you _

_ No you don't know what it's like _

_ Welcome to my life _

At that moment I wished I could save him, from all he is feeling now.

_Do you wanna be somebody else? _

_ Are you sick of feeling so left out? _

_ Are you desperate to find something more? _

_ Before your life is over _

_ Are you stuck inside a world you hate? _

_ Are you sick of everyone around? _

_ With their big fake smiles and stupid lies _

_ While deep inside you're bleeding?_

_ No you don't know what it's like _

_ When nothing feels all right _

_ You don't know what it's like _

_ To be like me _

_ To be hurt _

_ To feel lost _

_ To be left out in the dark _

_ To be kicked_

_ When you're down _

_ To feel like you've been pushed around _

_ To be on the edge of breaking down _

_ And no one's there to save you _

_ No you don't know what it's like _

_ Welcome to my life _

_ No one ever lied straight to your face _

_ No one ever stabbed you in the back _

_ You might think I'm happy_

_ But I'm not gonna be okay _

I actually want him to be okay, I don't know why all of the sudden, but for some reason, I want him to get better, to feel different.

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted _

_ Never had to work, it was always there _

_ You don't know what it's like, what it's like _

_ To be hurt _

_ To feel lost _

_ To be left out in the dark _

_ To be kicked_

_ When you're down _

_ To feel like you've been pushed around_

_ To be on the edge of breaking down _

_ And no one's there to save you _

_ No you don't know what it's like (What it's like)_

_ To be hurt _

_ To feel lost _

_ To be left out in the dark _

_ To be kicked_

_ When you're down _

_ To feel like you've been pushed around_

_ To be on the edge of breaking down _

_ And no one's there to save you _

_ No you don't know what it's like _

_ Welcome to my life_

_ Welcome to my life_

_ Welcome to my life_

Nico, no one deserves that life, I want to make it better, but how? I once again left for my room pondering many things.

**I don't own Percy Jackson or Simple Plan **


	4. Chapter 3 I'm Just a Kid

**I don't own Percy Jackson or Simple Plan.**

Chapter 3: I'm Just a Kid

Nico didn't show up for breakfast that morning, I didn't blame him. He's been through a lot. Shortly before lunch was when he showed up. His eyes were puffy and red, I wondered if he slept at all.

Nico gave us a bow as he walked in, I gave him a small nod in acknowledgement, but Hades seemed to ignore it.

"Are you finally over it?" Hades asked.

"Hades, husband, he just lost his sister again, he may need time to… cope." I said.

Nico stared dumbfounded at me, like he couldn't believe I was be nice and defending him.

Hades rolled his eyes. "Go to your pathetic camp today."

Nico bowed and shadow traveled.

That night when Nico came back, he went straight to his room, looking like he wanted to cry again. As far as I could tell, he didn't know I knew he was here, and I don't think Hades knew he was here either.

Soon enough the music started.

_I woke up it was 7_

_ I waited till 11_

_ Just to figure out that no one would call_

_ I think I've got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them_

_ What's another night all alone?_

_ When you're spending everyday on your own_

That might be another reason he stays here, he has almost no friends at camp, just that Percy Jackson.

_And here it goes_

_ I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare_

_ I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair_

_ Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is_

_ Having more fun than me tonight_

Does he really feel so along?

_And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed_

_ And staring at these 4 walls again_

_ I'll try to think about the last time I had a good time_

_ Everyone's got somewhere to go_

_ And they're gonna leave me here on my own_

I don't want to leave you along, Nico, what was I thinking hating you before. I guess I just hated the fact Hades had an affair.

_And here it goes_

_ I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare_

_ I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair_

_ Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is_

_ Having more fun than me_

_ What the hell is wrong with me?_

_ Don't fit in with anybody_

_ How did this happen to me?_

_ Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep_

_ And every night is the worst night ever_

_ I'm just a kid _

_I'm just a kid._

_I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a_ _kid_

_I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid_

He is a kid, barely 13, and has seen more than some in Asphodel that have lived to be 50.

_ I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare_

_ I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair_

_ Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is_

_ Nobody wants to be alone in the world._

_ I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare_

_ I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair_

_ Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is_

_ Nobody wants to be alone in the world_

_ Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is_

_ Having more fun than me tonight_

_ I'm all alone tonight_

_ Nobody cares tonight_

_ Cause I'm just a kid tonight_

I will not leave you along Nico, ever.


	5. Chapter 4 Perfect

**I don't own PJO or Simple Plan**

Chapter 4: Perfect

The next day, Nico seemed a bit better, but he didn't even have time to acknowledge either me or Hades before Hades sent him off on a mission to catch a soul that is trying to escape punishment.

Nico was gone the entire day, and I was worried about him. Did it even occur to Hades he just sent his son on a death quest? But an hour before bed Nico came back.

He had burns and bruises everywhere, and a long, not very deep gash on his left arm. He bowed to his father.

"I have done as you asked farther." Nico said.

"Took you long enough. Bianca would have been much faster." Hades said.

Nico looked like he was just punched in the stomach, and I stared appalled at my husband. That is twice I heard him say he wishes Nico would've died instead of Bianca.

Nico had tears forming in his eyes. He said so softly we could barely hear him. "I just can't please you can I?"

He went off towards his room.

I ran and caught up to him.

"What is it, Lady Persephone?" Nico asked.

"Here," I said handing him some ambrosia and nectar to heal his wounds.

"Thank you" Nico said, and walked into his room.

It was about five minutes before the music came on, this one was a lot softer and slower, but I could tell it was the same band.

_Hey dad look at me. Think back and talk to me. Did I grow up according to plan? _

According to Hades, probably not. 

_Do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?'Cuz it hurts when you disapprove all along. And now I try hard to make it. I just want to make you proud. I'm never gonna be good enough for you. _

It does seem that way, doesn't it?

_I can't pretend that I'm alright. And you can't change me._

_'Cuz we lost it all. Nothing lasts forever. I'm sorry I can't be perfect. Now it's just too late and, We can't go back, I'm sorry I can't be perfect._

It should never be too late. Maybe I should talk to Hades about this.

_I try not to think. About the pain I feel inside. Did you know you used to be my hero?_

His hero? And his hero let him down. His hero, pushed him aside. His hero would be happy if he was dead, if it meant his sister had lived.

_ All the days you spend with me. Now seem so far away. And it feels like you don't care anymore. _

I want to care for you, but I am sorry, I can't make your father.

_ And now I try hard to make it. I just want to make you proud. _

He did just want appreciation for a hard job done well.

_ I'm never gonna be good enough for you. I can't stand another fight. And nothing's alright_

_'Cuz we lost it all. Nothing lasts forever. I'm sorry I can't be perfect. Now it's just too late and We can't go back I'm sorry I can't be perfect._

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said. Nothing's gonna make this right again. Please don't turn your back I can't believe it's hard. Just to talk to you 'Cuz you don't understand_

_'Cuz we lost it all. Nothing lasts forever. I'm sorry I can't be perfect. Now it's just too late and We can't go back I'm sorry I can't be perfect._

No one is perfect Nico. That is not your fault, if anyone isn't perfect, it's Hades.


	6. Chapter 5 No Love

**For the final time I don't own PJO or Simple Plan **

Chapter 5: No Love.

I was sitting in my room the whole day today, trying to figure out what to do about Nico. I know I don't have much time, in a week my 6 months down here is over. Even from here I could hear, Nico and Hades having a heated argument. I couldn't hear much of what they were saying, I just knew they were yelling. Then I heard Hades perfectly clear.

"You are absolutely useless!" Hades yelled.

"Why don't you care about me?!" Nico yelled back. Then I heard the pounding of feet and I knew Nico was running towards his room. I headed that way to check on him. I was about to go in when I heard the music.

_Staring out into the world across the street_

_ You hate the way your life turned out to be_

His life is like a nightmare, and Hades doesn't make it much better.

_ He's pulling up in the driveway and you don't make a sound_

_ 'Cause you always learn to hold the things you want to say_

_ You're always gonna be afraid_

Is Nico afraid of Hades? Has Hades ever hurt him physically while I wasn't around?

_There's only hate_

_ There's only tears_

_ There's only pain_

_ There is no love here._

I sighed it does feel that way doesn't it.

_ Oh, so what will you do?_

_ There's only lies_

_ There's only fears_

_ There's only pain_

_ There is no love here_

Hades has told him he doesn't love him. I am now determined to love Nico and let him know that.

_ Broken down like a mirror smashed to pieces_

_ You learned the hard way to shut your mouth and smile_

_ If these walls could talk they would have so much to say_

_ 'Cause every time you fight the scars are gonna heal but they're never gonna go away_

Nico isn't suicidal is he? I'll have to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid.

_There's only hate_

_ There's only tears_

_ There's only pain_

_ There is no love here_

_ Oh so what will you do?_

_ There's only lies_

_ There's only fears_

_ There's only pain_

_ There is no love here_

_ Oh no, So what will you do?_

_ You're falling, you're screaming_

_ You're stuck in the same old nightmare_

_ He's lying, you're crying_

_ There's nothing left to salvage_

_ Kick the door 'cause this is over_

_ Get me out of here_

I would if I could Nico. I wish I could make you be accepted at camp.

_ (Kick the door)_

_There's only hate_

_ There's only tears_

_ There's only pain_

_ There is no love here_

_ Oh, so what will you do?_

_ There's only lies_

_ There's only fears_

_ There's only pain_

_ There is no love here_

_ Tell me, what will you do?_

I tell you what I will do. I will make it better.

_ There's only hate_

_ There's only tears_

_ There's only pain_

_ There is no love here. _

When the music ended I could hear Nico crying. I didn't bother to knock I walked into his room.

He looked up surprised to see me. I could tell he wanted to tell me off for not knocking but he didn't want to get hurt anymore. He just sat on his bed and tried to stop crying.

I just sat on the bed next to him and pulled him into a hug. And he just continued to cry into my chest, but I didn't mind at all. After about five minutes he had quieted down.

"Why?" Nico asked.

"Why, what?" I asked.

"Why are you being so nice all of the sudden?" Nico asked.

"I've been listening to your music the past few nights. And I want to tell you something." I said.

"What?" Nico asked.

"I care about you, and I want to make it better." I said.

Nico smiled, he had someone who cared about him. It wasn't all right now, but it was better.

The End


End file.
